


Belong To You Creation

by Eddie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cancer, M/M, Multi, Zayn Leaves One Direction, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eddie/pseuds/Eddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn gets cancer and lives with the guilt of not wanting to disappoint anyone. Those being his fans and his four boyfriends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong To You Creation

If you saw them on the streets you would never guess a group could be happier. Most of the time, along the streets of London, they got caught by the paparazzi with the biggest smile on their faces or on stage rejoicing in the screams of their fans.

If only they could reveal to the public their true feelings. The loved they shared behind closed doors. Their families and some employees knew but they all kept it secret for the wellbeing of the band and their popularity.

They all shared a flat in London. One big room for the five of them. After all it has been four years and a little over seven months they were put in a band. With three years of complete devotion to each other even if the media showed differently some times. But one day everything changed for the worst.

" My lovely how was your day" said Zayn seeing Harry arrive from his shopping trip.

" As usual I got surrounded by fans and reporters while leaving Gucci, but nothing I couldn't handle." Harry said with a smirk.

"We'll come give me a kiss"

Harry stalked to the couch playfully. A lustful glint in his eyes. He always had a thing for Zayn's beauty and seeing him there sprawled on the couch made him ready to take his boy and wait for his others boyfriends to come home. When he was close to the sofa he straddled the Bradford boy and met his lips for a longing fiery kiss.

Zayn was losing breath quickly. After their short make out session he suddenly began hyperventilating which made Harry worry.

" hey babe... Are you ok?" Harry asked looking Zayn in the eyes.

" Can't really breath properly and my chest hurts."

Harry hopped of his lover and went to get his coat and shoes. Coming back to Zayn with his, he carried him bridle styles to his black Range Rover parked in the underground parking.

" Try to take beep breaths we're going to the hospital. Try to relax, take beep breaths."

Zayn heartbeat calmed down a little but his breaths were short and heavy. His eyes showed his uncertainty and nervousness. Panic was enveloping his body, not knowing what was wrong with him.

They pulled up in front of the emergency room. Harry stopping the car and opening Zayn's door to bring him inside. 

" Urgent please! Somethings wrong here! " Harry yelled out.

People were starting to look around realizing who they are. Some fans started to take pictures and the room was filled with low whispers wondering what was happening to a fifth of the worlds biggest boyband.

A nurse came in the lobby quickly to lead them in a private hospital room. They walked slowly and when arrived to their destination Harry laid Zayn on the sheet covered bed.

"Mister Malik we will have a doctor check on you in a short time let me just check your vitals and a few other things. Do you mind me coming closer?" The nurse said unsure if the singer wanted to be touched by a stranger.

"Yeah, anything to just make me calm down a little please."

Harry stayed in the corner of the room watching his boyfriend get examined. He got his phone out ready to call the others but Zayn called out." Harry please no, I want them to think everything is okay." 

"That's fine, I'll keep it a secret but you will have to tell them eventually. We don't want this situation to repeat its self and I won't even be there." Harry replied.

"Trust me I know. But for now just keep it on the down low. For me please." 

"Don't worry babe" Harry answered approaching Zayn by the hospital bed after the doctor left with a worried face.

"Recon everything will be okay?"

"I'm sure it will babe, pray it will..."

\-----

 

The news came in with a worl wind of mixed emotions.

Harry was home watching a movie with Louis cuddle up on his side on one sofa and Zayn, Liam and Niall tangled on the other in front of the previous two.

The telephone rang and Harry reached for it seeing as the called identification read the local hospital the young lad answered quickly.

"Hello" Harry said with a uncertain tone.

"Good evening, this is secretary Jamie with knew for Zayn Malik."

"Yes, hi, I can take it from him."

"Is this mister Styles?"

"Yes it is madam, could I have the news please."

" Could you and mister Malik present themselves to the hospital tomorrow morning for a meeting with Doctor Doiron please."

"Certainly, what time should we be there by. If I may ask."

"Would eleven o'clock be alright with you boys."

"Definitely will be there." Harry replied anxiously.

"If you may bring the rest of your group I think the news will be important for all."

"Okay see you tomorrow" Harry hung up the phone and made his way in the living room once more.

Harry looked around at his boyfriend a tentative smile on his lips. He looked at Zayn lastly knowing he had to reveal his secret, but knowing it was Zayn's secret to tell, he sat down next to Louis again and took a deep breath.

"Hey, Harry what's wrong babe?" Asked Louis slowly petting his lap.

"I have something to tell you boys if Zayn would let me" Harry proceeded looking at the Bradford boy to see if he had the permission and he nodded.

"Well, two week ago Zayn was admitted to the hospital because something was clearly wrong. He started breathing loudly and hyperventilating and such made me bring him to the hospital to check if everything was okay.  I just received a call from the hospital saying that they want to see us tomorrow morning to discuss Zayn's situation. It leads me to think that things are not how there supposed to be and there may be a problem concerning his health." Harry finished.

"Oh my god, Zayn why didn't you tell us this before?" Liam said in a worried voice cuddling closer to his scared boyfriend.

 

"I'm sorry, it was quite overwhelming. Something going wrong with a singer is usually a big deal and I didn't want to worry anybody. Honestly I was embarrassed Harry knew about it. After all we discovered this big deal when when things were getting more heated then a small kiss." Zayn said looking at his shaking hands.

"Well do anything in our power to help. You know we love you and nothing is going to change that." Louis said determined.

"Thanks boys I love you guys so much" Zayn said a nervous smile creeping on his face. Knowing that he will surely get bad news from the doctor tomorrow and trying to mentally prepare himself for that new knowledge. He kept it from the boys but he found himself hurting in many place having the difficulty to breath at certain times and getting tired more easily. He tried playing it off but he now knew that something must be seriously wrong with him.

 

\-----

After that appointment a week ago, Zayn discovered he had cancer. The doctor revealed it to him in private and Zayn didn't want to share the information with anyone but management. Knowing the news could have a grave impact on the band he decided to leave his singing career behind and concentrate on the life ahead of him.

It was nine o'clock the next days when Zayn quietly sneaked out of bed which he strategically slept on the left far side next to Niall wanting a quick escape.

He went in their walking closet and took the bag he packed the previous night while the other boys were getting ready for bed. He came downstairs took his wallet and keys then was out the door in seconds after leaving the letter on the counter and confirming his departure of the band with management. 

He was completely heart broken to leave his boyfriends behind but he had to leave and enjoy himself alone and accept his death sooner then later.

He arrived at the hospital at ten having called before hand on his appoint rescheduling. Having thrown out his phone from the window to ignore the calls coming from the boys and others wondering where he was.

He slowly walk to the receptionist and was asked to take a set for his appointment.

Only a few minutes later did Doctor Doiron arrive in the waiting room and called out Zayn's name with a sad smile.

"Follow me dear I have a few thing I want to go over with you."

Zayn followed his doctor through the narrow hallways of the hospital. Smelling only a strong sanitizer and soap. He kept his emotions at bay, knowing that his boyfriends were probably reading his letter now and management will be publishing his departure from the band after a short call to the boys in a few minutes.

Zayn entered a dimly lit small office and smiled tentatively at the wonderful caring doctor he got to know in his weekly visits at the hospital.

"So, Zayn, there isn't a easy way to say this but you do have cancer. You were tested positive after your last scan during the appointment a week ago. As you already knew this information already we wanted to give it to you more in detail now that we are more knowledgable of the situation.

You have bronchial cancer which is a top killer cancer. Smoking and use of tobacco products are the major causes of it, which from our discussions and test know that you used frequently. There are two major types: non-small cell lung cancer, which is the most common, and small cell lung cancer, which spreads more quickly. Sadly you do have the fast growing one and discovered that it is quickly breaching out in the rest of your body. My dear I am sad to announce that you have about six week to live before things start getting out of hand and the illness with overcome your body."

Slow tears were streaming down the singers face. Not ready to accept his sore and start a life were we didn't  know when would be his last day.

After about an hour Zayn quickly got to his car and prepared to leave for Spain to spend a mind cleansing week. Everything was booked for the trip. He renter a new apartment there and a driver was already waiting at his destination to bring him to his temporary home. He stayed silent the trip to his private jet only letting a few rogue tears escape.

 

\----

To say Louis took it the hardest would be an understatement.

When he woke up on the 25th of May hopping to catch his handsome boyfriend making breakfast for his lovers or ever sprawled on the couch watching tv, he was completely devastated. Not only was Zayn not present in the house, there was a letter indicating his departure to who knows where. 

He screamed for the others boys to wake up and help him get through this situation. The rest of the band came down stairs quickly only in their briefs and boxers wondering about the commotion. 

"Zayn just left, he's gone. Left a note and everything. His bags aren't here and I don't know what to do" Louis said in a pleading tone.

"What! No this can't happen! We loved his so much what was his problem just leaving us like that"said Liam practically in tears.

" I'm not in any kind of mood now to wonder about the what ifs, shouldn't we just call him" said Niall hugging Liam from behind rubbing smooth circle over his sides.  
"Don't you think I tried that already Niall." Louis answered back sharply.

"Babe calm down, there is no reason to fight in between each other now that we lost one of our boys already. Let's get to the bottom of this." Harry left hanging in the air.

"I'm sorry blondie, you know I love you. It's just hitting me hard and I can't believe we couldn't have stopped him from leaving.

\---- 

On the same day, a few hours later management released an official announcement that appalled fans from everywhere.

 

After five incredible years Zayn Malik has decided to leave One  
Direction. Niall, Harry, Liam and Louis will continue as a four-piece and look forward to the forthcoming concerts of their world tour and  
recording their fifth album, due to be released later this year.  
Zayn says: "My life with One Direction has been more than I could ever have imagined. But, after five years, I feel like it is now the right time for me to leave the band. I'd like to apologise to the fans if I've let anyone down, but I have to do what feels right in my heart. I am leaving because I want to be a normal 22-year-old who is able to relax and have some private time out of the spotlight. I know I have four friends for life in Louis, Liam, Harry and Niall. I know they will continue to be the best band in the world."

Simon Cowell says: "I would like to say thank you to Zayn for everything he has done for One Direction. Since I first met Zayn in 2010, I have grown very, very fond - and immensely proud - of him. I have seen him grow in confidence and I am truly sorry to see him leave. As for One Direction, fans can rest assured that Niall, Liam, Harry and Louis are hugely excited about the future of the band."

\----

Two weeks later, Zayn sat in his big room in the house he bought his mom in Bradford. Tears streaming down his face while reading comments after comments about the support and the hate he was currently receiving.

It had been two weeks since the story was published and it is still on top of the charts.

Suddenly he saw a tweet from Louis the first one since his departure. Sadly, his boyfriend (as he still felt in his heart) has sending anything but happy thoughts.

@louis_tomlinson your so inconsiderate pal, seriously @zaynmalik  
Grow up!

@Louis_tomlinson always have struggled to bite my tongue 

@Louis_tomlinson how does it feel to leave in the prime of your career #selfishass 

Zayn was furious, how could someone he loved bash him like that on the Internet for everyone to see. He knew he had to do something to get the boys updated on his situation...

He called Harry after building up the courage to do so. Took the home phone and dialled the number he knew by heart.

It rang a few time but heard his curly haired Adonis answer the phone with a gruff hello.

"It's Zayn"

"What! What, Zayn baby it's you... What took over that you had to leave like that. It's been close to a month and we are all here completely heart broken not knowing were you are and what you're doing. Are you ok? Is everything fine? What's your deal?" Harry babbled many emotions coming out.

" I'm fine don't tell the others I called please I need you to keep this secret."

"No, after everything you can't expect me to not share this with the rest of the boys..." 

"Harry please just hear me out. The only reason I called is for at least one of you to know the situation I'm in."

"Where you kidnapped or something. What the bloody hell is going on Zayn?"

"Harry it's really important if you would just stay calm and listen. Please I'm begging you here." 

"Can I at least know where you have been hiding?"

"I'm at my parents house in Bradford been here for most of the time. Didn't want to go in a public place and get mobbed from the fans. Specially with all the drama my departure caused."

"Trust me the fans aren't the only chocked ones. Extreme anger in Louis' case."

" I saw..." Zayn answered weakly.

"Well what's the deal, why are you not here with us right now cuddling or doing a little somethings more like we would do on our Saturday's" Harry said sadly.

"After the doctors appointment you guys took me to, I got the news that I had stage four cancer and I have maybe a few more weeks to live. Arranged everything with management and Simon to let me off, knowing that the situation would only get worst, and here I am now."

"What.. Wha-what kind"

"Bronchial cancer, from all the smoking and other stuff. I can't believe this is happening to me I had the perfect life. With four boyfriends who loved me and a great career. Why does life have to be so unfair. Nobody understands what it feels like not necessarily knowing when you're going to take your last breath. I hurts so much Harry and nobody gets it, no body at all..." Zayn weeps through the phone.

"Hey babe calm boy don't want to get you going, slow down your breathing. You can do it." Harry said calmly.

"I can't everything hurt, I can't make it stop please."

From the end of the line Harry heard someone entering the room calling out Zayn's name the the phone hanged up. The younger boy stared at his cellphone shell chocked praying that his love was going to be okay.

\-----

Two days later pictures came out of Zayn entering the hospital. Hair shaved from his head. Surprisingly a new nose piercing he was seeming sad and a lot thinner to the boys that knew that body so well.

The articles that followed where saying how he surely got into drugs to overwhelmed by his break with the band. Some nicer reporters saying that he was there to visit sick patients. Some saying he had knocked up the model Gigi Hadid and was going for a parental test. And not surprisingly much more shit that the media couldn't help but create.

Sadly, Harry knew the truth. He knew the bodyguards surrounding him were place more strategically knowing with one small push he would crumble under his own weight with the little force he had. Knew that he was surely going for another chemo session maybe even staying the permanently so close to his prefixed death. Knew that Zayn would trade anything to be out of the situation he is in now.

Louis barrelled into the room holding his phone and murmuring how stupidly attractive Zayn was looking.

"Can't believe he can ditch us and prance around with his new 'left a boyband hairstyle' dressed fabulously and knowing it.mDon't even need us anymore, looking perfect going to the hospital. Love his so much it hurts, why did he had to be such a dumbass"

And many more comments.

"Will you just give his some slack Lou."

"What teaming up against me now, planing on leaving too are you?" Louis snapped.

"No but come on, with everyone speaking about him it's the first time he is actually out in public. The only things we say of his since that day."

"Why are you siding with him! You know how much it hurt me seeing him leave." Louis exclaimed 

From the corner of his eye Harry could see Liam and Niall slowly entering the room tentatively.

"Well maybe your not the the only one that is sad and depressed about this. Ever though about anything but yourself in the last month."

"What do you want me to say he broke my heart!" Louis almost screamed 

"Well he broke mine to, and his parents, and his sisters when he fucking announced he had cancer!" 

The room was dead quiet nobody knew what to say.

"Wh-what..." Harry heard Liam whimper.

"You heard me, he has like another week to live and were standing here screaming about what to do when we could be at his side right now cherishing our last moments together." Harry said calmly.

"How could he keep this from us, just how." Niall said.

"I don't know what to say he called me after Lou posted all those bashing tweets last week."

"Your trying to tell me you knew this information for a week and didn't notify us." Louis said slowly.

"He told me to keep it a secret. Not knowing how you would all feel about him after his stupid stunt."

"That idiot, we will always love him he should know that by now with all the times we said it and proved it." Niall said a little breathlessly.

"Can we just like take a quick shower and go visit him." Liam asked.

"Where is he even?" Questioned Niall.

"The hospital" Harry answered.

"That's why he was there. He did look skinnier in my opinion too." Louis said

"That's what cancer does to you boys, just pray that everything is alright. Come on let's go to bed I think it's to late for visiting time and Zayn would probably sleeping anyways and we don't want to wake him up." Harry said

An hour later the boys found themselves cuddle in their big bed praying for their missing piece to be alright and well. Not one boy dreamed about anything but having Zayn back with the them cuddled in between all their bodies and covers.

\-----

After calling Harry that one day, Zayn was a permanent resident at the hospital.  
He slowly went in and out of consciousness when Harry started to tell him to calm down. His body wasn't working the way it should have been and recovering from heavy breathing hurted deeply. When he heard the door open and the sound of his mother worrying and his dad calling for an ambulance he knew the situation was out of his control. The cancer had sadly obligated Zayn to stay in for attentive care. After all, he wasn't feeling well and it was just a matter of time before it would happen.

Zayn wasn't necessarily dwelling on the past, but he really did want to have his boyfriend by his side to comfort him in his last moment on earth alive. He regretted nothing, knowing that the way he concealed the news of his illness made sure his situation stayed quite out of the media, and that is what he really wanted. No paparazzi was harassing his family for news on his well being or worst pushing his boys to their limits. 

He loved Niall, Liam, Harry and Louis from the bottom of his heart for close to four years now. He slowly closed his music playing on the bedside of his hospital bed and made himself comfortable. Slowly falling in a endless pit of darkness hoping his boyfriends would be next to him for support and love.

A few hours later, after a long nap, Zayn heard commotion from outside his door that woke him up.

"Can't we just enter and see him. Please what can we do, please" he think of hearing Louis' voice.

"We should listen to the nurses and wait until he wakes ups." Liam continued.

"Come on boys lets go wait in the waiting room for a few more minutes and come back." He heard Harry say.

"I just want to peek one last time through the window and see his face before we go." Niall continued

"We're not going far you can see him later. Furthermore, nothing really changed since we last say him." Liam said

"Liam you know he is skinnier and paler. It shows that he is sick and struggling for a breath every time." Said Louis

"Just one look please boys." Niall begged.

"Sure, nothing wrong comes from it anyways. Let's go see him one last time before we go wait." Harry finished

Zayn heard the shuffling of their feet before he saw them. 

First Niall looked in the window. He heard the Irishman release a squeal of joy and the other boys joining around him to see wait he was so happy about. After realizing that Zayn was awake and smiling back Louis urged Niall to open the door. The big red door was open in a blink of an eye and he saw Louis coming for him first.

Zayn smiled looking in his soft blue eyes which were slowly accumulating with tears. "I'm so sorry, really really sorry, so sorry baby" he could hear Louis chanting under his breath slowly taking him in his arm for a hug.

"It's okay. I know how hard it must have been for me to just leave like that and I don't blame you for reacting that way." Zayn said

"I still feel so bad. Forgive me please."

"I will always forgive you... As a young Zayn would say just enjoy the roller coaster that is life and that implies to forgive and forget and that will be what I do. As you all know I don't really have time to waste anymore." Zayn commented looking up at his four boyfriend lovingly.

Each boyband took their time to apologies for their crude behaviour when being oblivious of the situation. Their followed suit by giving and receiving kisses and hugs. They sat down and talked for hours reciting their interesting stories that happens to them as a group. You could feel the love swarming the spacious private hospital room.

"Remember that time when we filmed the video for best song ever. That was really a break out moment for us I think. Finding a new sound and actually writing a few songs on the album I felt empowered if you will." Said Niall with a smirk. They just finished talking about the new song Perfect Harry and Louis just finished writing. Speaking about the love they shared and how great this whole situation turned out to be.

"To be completely honest, my weird face plaster didn't smell to good and I wasn't the best actor." Louis said

"Oh shut up Lou! You did look good in your normal clothes afterwards that is certain. Those hip thrusts got me hard as a rock and you did rock my world the whole night through." Said Harry

"You can't complain mister" Louis said looking directly at Harry. "You looked so good with those glasses and tight pants." 

"If I do remember correctly we had one of the greatest sex that night." Zayn said with a smirk a cute giggle coming out after.

"After all Harry kept those same glasses made a few sex related fantasies come true and those same hip trust Louis did also helped me reach my peak real fast." Niall said confidently.

" I will always remember that first day when we got the house. Everyone believed that only Harry and Louis were living together but nobody though about us." Liam said.

"It kind of surprises me how we kept our relationship a secret for so long. We obviously don't hold back in interviews. With all the dirty jokes and puns people would have catch on about us by now if they played it by ear." Said Zayn happily.

"I will always remember that go kart interview when we were asked who shared the front and back. We had a professional conversation was completely about who tops ands bottom on television." Harry said

"If I remember correctly we were all in fits of giggles the whole time with cocky smile on our faces. After all, I did fuck Harry pretty hard the night before."Louis answered

"The four walls of our bedroom did get to see a lot of dirty things through out the years." Zayn said with a small smile on his lips thinking about his easier life.

" I still can't believe we played at the Olympics. Tom Daley is a hot piece of ass." Niall said

"The only ass you should be talking about is mine. You know it I've been telling you for years that you can do everything with it and all that I ask of you is that you flaunt your accomplishments." Louis said with a wink.

"I still can really understand how we sold out Maddison Square Garden. A full house, at such a young age not even knowing how life would end to be like. I'm happy I just lived my life to the fullest with you guys by my side." Zayn said

"When we think about all the shows we did do, eighteen millions fans sitting in those seats doesn't even seem like a big number." Liam murmured

"And to think that my mom had to drag me out of bed because I didn't want to go audition for the x-factor. My life would be completely different from what it is today." Zayn said smiling fondly.

"What do the fans say again? From the stairs to the stadiums or something like that wasn't it?" Asked Liam

"Yeah I think so and it is one hundred percent true." Replied Harry

"Who would have though at the age of nineteen-"

"Sixteen" Harry cut off

"That we would have finished third place in a signing competition but having ended taking over the world with our music. Even if we don't have the same popularity we had two or three years ago, our fan base is quite incredible and can accomplish anything they put their minds to." Louis finished

 

"A real act of destiny that put us all together on that stages ages ago it seems. " Harry said.

"The time we spent at Harry's bungalow has like a week long first date in our case." Laughed Liam.

"Who would have though that we were all secretly fucking each other and some months later would lead to a love confessions." Niall said

"I do love the four of you from the deepest of my soul. I can't believe the unlucky situation I am in, but what warms my heart that you are all here with me. I don't know how long I will fight this disease but hopefully with the help of many I could stay alive for more then the next two weeks. I want to thank you boys for doing the best you can for making my life enjoyable through our years in One Direction" Zayn said with a tearful smile.

Every band member stepped closer and gave Zayn a hug. Their love messages and thanks being said individually in Zayn's ear softly. 

Zayn was surrounded with the four boys he loved the most and he couldn't help but think if he died now, he would die a happy man.

\-----

After that day at the hospital where the boys rekindled their relationship with Zayn, everything went smoothly after. The Bradford boy now was receiving successful chemotherapy showing a lot of progress on his condition.

One Direction announced their official 18 month break later that year. Unknown to the public, they decided to take it easy for the months proceeding their announcement hopping that they could spend Zayn's last moments with him loved and in privacy.

Zayn lived with cancer for thirteen and a half months. Things were going great with his boyfriends always home treating him like a prince and thriving to execute his needs. The music didn't go unnoticed in the whole situation. Harry continued to write songs and collaborate with other musicians. Louis judged a season of the x-factor next to many great artist. Liam and Niall wrote, played and sang songs they wrote. The Niam paring would always sing their newest songs for Zayn when one was completed and that let him know that his boyfriends, even if he wasn't in One Direction, included him in their musical creation and that warmed his heart. Zayn truly felt loved and accepted .

\-----

May 2nd 2016 Zayn's condition slowly was descending from better to worst in the lapse of a few weeks. He got the bad news from his biweekly appointments to the doctors. His bronchial cancer was spreading quickly to his lungs and was continuing to spread. 

This time Liam caught Zayn throwing up the residue from his stomach in the early hours of the day.

"Oh Zayn! What's wrong? Can I do anything for you?"

Sadly, Zayn had difficulty doing a simple task like breathing so talking was out of the question. Liam woke the other guys up from their sleep and proceeded to take Zayn to the hospital for confirmation on his situation.

Only Three days after the information was passed to Zayn about the serious evolution of his situation, he was entered officially at the hospital for the second time because of his cancer. 

\-----

On May 26th 2016 the world lost a precious life. One year and a day after Zayn officially announced himself separated from One Direction. Twenty four days after he got the news about the multiplying cancer.

Everything had hit hard. All the boys were in the room the moment it happened. Niall and Harry had just came back from a coffee run and the other boys were lazing around when Zayn announced he wanted to speak to them.

"I love you guys so much. I just want you to know that for the last five years and more my life couldn't have been more perfect if this disease would have not taken over my body. The music we played, made and listen to will always bring me joy, even if sometimes What Make You Beautiful does get on my nerves sometimes." Zayn said happily with a week smile."I just couldn't have accomplished what I did in life without you four by my side. Fate had brought us together on that stage more that five years ago and I couldn't be more grateful."

" Zayn we love you too. So much it kind of literally hurts sometimes." Harry replied.

"When I lay eyes on you I can't believe that someone with your looks and personality could actually be as much in love with me that I am with them." Liam said

"And the good sex was an added bonus if I do say so myself." Said Louis cheekily.

"Not the time for those kind of remarks Louis" Liam said with a back bone but with loving eyes leaving Zayn's face to reach Louis'.

"I do love you very much. You are my best friend after all and I appreciate everything you did for me during the time we have been together." Finished Louis. 

"I have so much great memories with you and I wouldn't change them for the world my Bradford bad boi. Love you from the bottom of my heart forever." Niall added.

"It's time guys. I'm sorry I couldn't be with you boys for all the life milestones we could have accomplished together but I'll be watching over you guys for eternity."

Every guy in the room slowly took their time to kiss Zayn goodbye one last time and proceed through the door, giving one last tearful smile back at Zayn before exiting. Liam advised Zayn's parents and sisters who were eating lunch in the waiting room that Zayn wanted to speak with them one last time. Tears were streaking down everyone's face but when Trisha Malik emerged from the hospital room a few minutes later we just all knew in our hearts that Zayn was off to a better place.

\----  
If Zayn's boyfriends took it hard knowing him to an deep emotional level, the fans took it as hard too. A few days later, a press release was published about Zayn Malik dying in London surrounded by the people he loved from bronchial cancer. It caused a frenzy from people around the world wanting to give their support to the boys and Zayn's family. A charity was already organized to raise funds to help finding remedies to cancer. Plans were travelling across the continents organizing meet ups to watch Zayn's funeral. Mourners could in one hundred places in each country get together and watch Zayn's funeral. In these kind of moments people could see how One Direction had a large impact on a whole generation.

\----

The day finally came of Zayn's memorial service. Surrounded by musical geniuses from across the world having been touched by Zayn's unfortunate death were all resembled in the O2 arena in London for his funeral service. The coffin sat under a spot light throughout, in front of a thousand of fans.

A show was offered of many well known artist such as Ed Sheeran, Stevie Wonder, Selena Gomez and Taylor Swift singing homage to this beautiful singer. Other artists offered speeches and poems to commemorate Zayn's life. But the speech that touched everyone were the ones from the people closer to him. Zayn's sisters Safaa, Doniya and Waliyha delivered messages of love.

Everyone were brought to tears when Doniya struggling through tears stated at the end of her speech:

"Even if he wasn't home all the time, he was the greatest brother in the world. He gave us everything we wanted and always looked upon us with love and respect. I do sincerely love him from the bottom of my heart and will forever miss his presence by my side."

After his family delivered speeches, it was time for the boys of One Direction to finish the ceremony. Harry started being the one closest to the podium.

"In one of our song the lyrics were; summer time and butterflies all belong to you creation. It always had a deep impact on me reasoning that if you want beautiful things in life you have to create them yourself. Zayn was a perfect example of just that. He created the world he wanted to live in. He painted on his free time and spent the rest with us. He created a world he wanted to live in and I respect him enormously for that. In interviews we did he couldn't help but support me in every decision I made such as the stupid things I said or the corny jokes I did he was always there by my side. The love we had for each other wasn't unlike anything else, we had five years together, as a band, to develop this close bond we shared. He will forever stay in my heart as one of the most talented and beautiful men and will forever more be one of my best friends for eternity. Zayn is the life we will never forget and had a great impact on our daily routines he always needed his alone time. He just wanted calm and needed to get away from us sometimes, but that made him more human. Sadly we lost him at such a young age but as they say you always want to pick the most beautiful flower even if you tears his roots. I want to leave today showing you all that even if everything was not smooth during our career he always stood by my side. Zayn was a great friend, a great son, a great bandmember and a great human being. Thank you." Harry finished sniffling going back to his seat. Trading places with Louis for him to deliver his speech.

"Zayn was honestly, one of my best friends. The best friend that has been by my side for the last five years. The best friends that wouldn't refuse to play football with me late evenings. The best friend that partied with me after concerts. The best friend that ultimately had a great impact on my life. I am deeply saddened that we lost him to a horrible disease, but the good news is he stayed eight months more that he was planned to. He was my partner in crime always next to me during my time of needs and my time of rebellion. We shared so much similar ideas and past times that we were as close as brothers during our time together. I love him so much and I will never forget him. Not having him with us will be a complicated way of life but I guess we just have to get used to it. He was always there when you need a shoulder to lean on. Always there when you needed a friend to tagalong with. Always there on stage next to me pulling pranks. He taught me how to love myself except who I was and not be scared to show anyone. He had such a deep affect on me that I just want everyone to know how great a person he was. I'm going to finish there because I don't want to start crying. Thank you very much." Louis said retreating to his seat next to Harry quickly. Patting Niall on the thing to go speak next.

"things in life impacted me more than the other boys. Not to say that I'm more sensitive since I can drink more beer then all of them combined but I did have problems with my self-esteem growing up. Being a teenager in the public eye was hard for me. Zayn was always there to support me. He never judged people on their way of life. Didn't let others people comments on how he should live his life and I respect and admire him for that. He taught me how to be comfortable with myself even if I was louder then he liked sometimes. He told me to accept all my faults and try to love the ones I could because everything you got is what makes someone themselves.  
He always encouraged me to stay positive in every situation because smiles can be catching even if it was rare he would let one be seen. He faced life knowing his true meaning behind it. Coming from a small town, being surrounded by a lot of people, with all different opinions, was hard for me. During the years we have been together he protected me and let me be myself around him. I love him very much and he will always stay at one of my best friends, band member, and brother. Thank you." Niall finished staying next to the coffin surly saying one last good bye under his breath.

Lastly Liam advanced to the podium.

"People may say I'm the responsible one in that I always had plans for the future, after all it is not true. I didn't know where I wanted to go, I didn't know where the band would be going in a few years, but Zayn was always next to me for comfort. He thought me how do you accept the easy going life I should have during my teens and not concentrate so hard on my image. Without him I wouldn't have cherish the moments in the music industry I had had the pleasure to experience. My life would have been empty without him by my side for the last five years. He was always very kind to me, to the boys, to the fans, and to nature. Always give his all on stage, even if he wasn't feeling well. I will forever cherish the moments we shared together as One Direction. I love him very much and without him I wouldn't be the man I am today. When situations would get serious he would always tease me to make me relax. He never let me forgot about my goals but me made me live my life to it's fullest extent. Even to his twenty hair products compared to my three, and his nonchalance, which compared to my determination, we fit together like missing puzzle pieces. He was my best friend and I will never forget him till the day I die. Thank you for showing up so see us tonight to gather for this amazing human being. Let us pray for his and his family and hopefully move on from this hard situation with a smile of remembrance. Thank you for showing your support to us and have a nice evening." Liam concluded the ceremony.

 

\-----

 

Sadly after Zayn's death the boys didn't pursue their singing carriers further. They released an album in Zayn's memory with the songs they wrote during their brake but that was it for One Direction

 

Each year the boys would get together and visit Zayn's grave in Bradford. They usually spent the twenty fifth together and visit him on the twenty sixth his anniversary.


End file.
